This invention relates to a process for manufacturing a hip prosthesis with a flexible rod, as described in French Pat. No. 2,245,237. This patent relates to a prosthesis of a type comprising an intramedullary femoral rod, a plate formed integral with the rod, a neck inclined relative to the rod and a generally spherical head integral with the neck. The prosthesis is characterized in that it further comprises elastic means able to damp the impacts in the direction of the axis of the femoral rod.
According to a particular embodiment of the prosthesis described in this patent, the femoral rod consists of several thin longitudinal elements, extending from the plate, and the elastic means consist of an end piece integral with at least one of said elements, the other longitudinal elements being able to slide in housings respectively provided for this purpose in said end piece.
In this embodiment, the connection of the longitudinal elements of the rod to the plate is made by welding, which necessitates the presence, on the lower surface of the plate, of a projection against which said elements are applied longitudinally before being attached to it by said welding operation.